A Moment in Time
by cliches abound
Summary: Ron and Hermione may quarrel...well, every other day, but it doesn't mean they don't have their own moments. Oneshot at the burrow loosely based on fanart by lillywmw on livejournal, titled 'Last Summer'. Check it ouut


A/N: This is loosely based on some fanart of **lilywmw** on Livejournal, titled "Last Summer". I saw the pictures awhile back and was pretty impressed, and later on it led to some pretty extended daydreams about the couple based on her pictures, and this fanfiction is a result of it. Check her out! Hope you enjoy this as well and…well, you know you want to review ;)

**A Moment in Time**

One might wonder how in Merlin's name could on and Hermione be happy with each other with them nearly tearing each other's heads off every other day? I mean, honestly!

But you would be surprised.

Just like everyone else in the world, they had their own happy moments, and despite the routine bickering and constant need for apologies to be set in place, they were never really quite as happy as when they were together. As it has often been said, you can't spell Hermione without Ron.

And as much was evident on one afternoon that took place on a particularly warm and sun-filled day in the comforts of the green pastures of the Burrow.

They were running amok through the grass, laughing and tackling each other, tickling each other in places that made each other squirm, and doubling over in fits of laughter.

"_R-Ron…s-s-stop- that…"_ choked out a giggling Hermione in between very un-Hermione-like squeals as Ron tickled her sides, grinning as they tumbled on the ground.

"Never!" he declared, and they continued struggling, tangled up in each other, tossing and turning every which way as their game continued, loud shrieks and giddy screams could be heard all over the Burrow. Luckily for them, it was on one of the rare occasions that they were the only ones home.

"AHAHAHAHAHA…oh god- RON…ald…stop…please…" she gasped out still rolling around laughter, tangled up in his arms and legs. Their faces were flushed and sweaty from both the physical activity and the fact that they were both laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Say you surrender!" he growled, now tickling her armpits, his ginger hair flying up in several places from tousling around so much. A rather large smile crept on his face as they rolled around.

"I SURRENDER!" she yelled loudly and finally they broke apart, panting as they collapsed from each other, struggling to catch their breath as they disintegrated into more fits of uncontrollable laughter. Eventually they managed to stop laughing. For a moment, they lay there contently in the cool grass, their eyes turned to the clouds in the sky. Ron scooted closer to Hermione, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Who would've known, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, a quitter?" he teased.

"Oh, shut up," she said, smiling in spite of herself. She looked over at his face. "Hey, at least I'm not the one with the dirt on my nose," she said coyly, a twinkle in her eye.

"What?" he said, alarmed, brushing his hand against the aforesaid nose, and after closely examining it, said, "Oh, hahaha. Very funny." Neither of them could resist grinning.

She pulled herself up out of his grasp and flipped out onto her stomach so that she lay on top of him. She reached out and laid a hand on the said nose.

"It is a very long nose," she teased, running her and up and down the adorable, freckled wonder.

"Hey, it's a Weasley thing," he said in a mock-offended voice.

"Yes, which is exactly why I like it," she said, her hand still stroking his nose fondly. Slowly she stopped as he leaned in slowly and captured her lips in his, her arms now wrapping themselves around his neck, as their lips engaged in an active war for control, kissing passionately. His hands now tangled in her hair, she soon felt his tongue begging entrance and she accepted immediately, further deepening the kiss as their tongues battled. It was not before long that she found herself on the bottom, warmly nestled in his embrace, as they explored each other's mouths almost violently, they went at it with such carnage. However, it wasn't too long before they were joined by some rather unwanted guests. The garden gnomes crept up behind them as they still rolled along the ground obliviously as they had been doing all afternoon, their eyes closed, lost in each other's lips and tongue. Snickering at them with each other, gnomes pounced on them one by one soon joined by many others.

They broke part abruptly at the sudden attack, though still in each other's arms. "What in Merlin's-??" sputtered Ron, and when he saw who the attackers were, yelled, "bloody hell!" and promptly grabbed one by it's neck and threw it several feet away. She sighed at the interruption of the moment. However, she couldn't help but laugh at Ron's futile attempts to fend off the impending hoard of gnomes, who were pouncing with such enthusiasm she wondered if they thought that she and Ron were their prey, Ron offhandedly cursing with frustrated cries of "stupid little buggers!" and "twitchy little gits!" She watched in amusement for a few moments before reaching for her wand and calmly uttering a simple confounding charm at each gnome, knocking them out soundly as they promptly keeled over in the grass. He looked at her a little sheepishly.

"Didn't think of that," he admitted, scratching his head.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, but that's why I love you," she said, smiling. It was not too long before they were at it again.

And so, though not without many endless banters and quarrels along the way, Ron and Hermione enjoyed many moments such as this filled with pure love and joy.


End file.
